The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline plant, botanically known as Cordyline australis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Spricorhapso’.
The new Cordyline plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Cordyline australis ‘Red Star’, not patented. The new Cordyline plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of ‘Red Star’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zhejiang, China on Apr. 2, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cordyline plant by micropropagated cuttings in Zhejiang, China since April, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Cordyline plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.